


Dead Star

by Penrose_Quinn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bittersweet Reylo, F/M, Post-TLJ, Quick drabble, Rey Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penrose_Quinn/pseuds/Penrose_Quinn
Summary: They were both once grappling on the opposite end of the spectrum, meeting in that middle where boundaries were rendered unmade and history unspoken.





	Dead Star

It was an afterthought.

 _Not quite a fleeting one_ , like that of the passing of a dying star or a whimper in the vast expanse of the galaxy. It haunted her still in these nights—these nights that had neither silence nor disturbance but a whisper so fine and faint, like the barest strum of a cord that bind her to him miles and miles away across the universe.

It remained as a treacherous sentiment when she reminisced of the ebb and flow of their energies as one, a tide that builds and breaks and rebuilds anew into a perfect maelstrom— _how he simply completes her whole_ , the moment their fingertips almost touch. She was certain that there was a strong gust from the shore, the crackle of lightning that split the darkened skies in two, yet the memory burned with his eyes; _his eyes_ that held a warring storm so great and ferocious that she had to wonder how the intensity of one gaze could also remain soft.

Beautiful in its weakness, its poignant tragedy. The conflict within him that rushed forth in waves that crashed against the rocks and lapped upon them in hopes of desperately ceasing the unrest, the imbalance that set him at the edge of his world.

"Rey."

Then there came the _collision_ , the igniting of a million stars in the cosmos, just from the utter of her name on his mouth. It was a sound that straddled between a plead and a demand, an undecided question of to be and not to be—and it hurt her every time, how painfully familiar it was spoken from the lips of this monster—this man. " _Please,_ " he whispered, and she found herself losing orbit of her own axis.

It almost destroyed her.

And it reminded bitterly from the tremble of her heart that stung of betrayal.

" _Rey._ "

At the corner of her room, Kylo Ren was still there beckoning for her, like that of the night chasing after the setting sun.

From the grave shadows on his face, the memory stalked her in her dreams where she could still recall the warmth of a fire, the croon of the rain pitter-pattering, and the private thought of _what could have been_ from the echo of his reaching voice, as she clung onto the hope of a dead star, stagnant amidst an ever present sky. That, maybe, an old spark was all it needed to come alight— _and maybe he could find his way again._

However that was a time when they were once both grappling on the opposite end of the spectrum, meeting in that middle where boundaries were rendered unmade and history unspoken.


End file.
